Gravitonium
Gravitonium (Gr) is a rare, high atomic number element that possesses unique gravitational properties. Gravitonium has an atomic number of 123 and an atomic mass of 308. History Gravitonium is an extremely rare, high atomic numbered element''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season One Declassified, so rare that most people did not believe it even existed. Gravitonium's existence and applications were first theorized by Doctor Franklin Hall. Hall theorized the element's effects on gravity, and was possibly the only scientist that could determine how to control the gravitational field produced by the element for use on other objects. As part of his theories about Gravitonium, Hall also designed a theoretical machine that could stimulate the element in a way that would allow its gravitational fields to be harnessed. After two decades of searching twelve mines across the world, an actual store of Gravitonium was discovered by Hall's former associate Ian Quinn. Quinn wished to use the element for his own personal gains and began building miniature Gravity Field Generators based on Hall's designs. Quinn later kidnapped Hall himself so that he could unlock the secrets behind using the new element. After Hall's plans were thwarted and he was consumed by the element, the mass of Gravitonium was placed in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s possession beneath the storage facility known as the Fridge.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.03: The Asset'' During the exposure of the HYDRA infiltration, Victoria Hand planned to capture and kill Phil Coulson's team under the assumption that they were undercover HYDRA agents. Agent Grant Ward discussed with Coulson the different assets the team carried and the risk they posed to HYDRA exposure, believing that the Gravitonium was among them. Coulson corrected him and revealed its true location.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn The Gravitonium was later obtained by John Garrett and Ward during a HYDRA attack on the Fridge and given to Quinn. Neither Ward nor Garrett seemed to know Hall was inside the element.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence As he stood over the Gravitonium with Raina discussing giving it to Quinn, Garrett said he could see "its soul." During the Battle at Cybertek, Quinn and Raina decided to take the Gravitonium and left.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End However, Raina then opened the Gravitonium's container, telling Quinn that it wanted him, before the substance suddenly consumed him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.16: Inside Voices The Gravitonium was transferred on the Principia ship's cargo to a facility in the Pacific Ocean. However, during the transport, the ship was hit by a lightning, causing the Gravitonium to be charged and create a gravity field, which lifted the ship miles above the sea level. General Hale of the United States Air Force sent her Sleeper Mechs to retrieve the Gravitonium, only to leave a small amount to lift the ship.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.13: Principia The Gravitoniun was delivered to the Confederacy as part of the deal the organization made with Hale.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.15: Rise and Shine Using the Gravitonium from Deke Shaw's Gravity Puck, Leo Fitz created the Gravity Containment Device, which was used by Phil Coulson to close the Fear Dimension rift.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.12: The Real Deal The amount of Gravitonium was not enough to seal the rift, so S.H.I.E.L.D. tracked down the Principia. Alphonso Mackenzie used a plastic box to take the remaining Gravitonium off the ship and bring it to the Lighthouse. Fitz unsuccessfully tried to compress the Gravitonium to insert it into the new Gravity Containment Device. Following his failure, the dark personality of The Doctor took over and removed Daisy Johnson's Inhuman Control Device, unlocking her powers she used to compress the Gravitonium into the sphere.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.14: The Devil Complex Hale later told a captive Coulson her plan to use Gravitonium to backstab the Confederacy by resurrecting Project Destroyer of Worlds by using Daniel Whitehall's Particle Infusion Chamber to infuse Daisy Johnson with Gravitonium, amplifying her powers to make a force to be reckoned with. Hale later had Absorbing Man try to absorb the Gravitonium to understand its properties. Instead, the Gravitonium tried to absorb him, causing Creel to experience violent visions of Dr. Hall's encounter with Coulson years earlier, as well as Quinn, leading him to believe the substance to be alive. After Ruby went rouge and disobeyed her mother, she and Werner von Strucker arrived at the facility where the Particle Infusion Chamber was held in order to complete Project Destroyer of Worlds. She forced Fitz and Simmons to repair the machine after the two had broken it. Despite their affords to convince Ruby about the danger of her plan, Ruby entered the chamber and was infused with Gravitonium. The process caused her suffering, so Strucker stopped it after she was infused with 8% Gravitonium. Ruby gained the power to manipulate gravity, however the voices of Dr. Hall and Quinn were inside her head too. She accidentally killed Strucker and caused distraction in the room. While Hale and Johnson tried to calm her down, Yo-Yo Rodriguez entered the room and killed Ruby as a revenge for cutting her hands off. Ruby's body was floating in the air and the Gravitonium busted out of her. Furious at S.H.I.E.L.D. for killing her daughter, Hale gave up to Qovas of the Confederacy the location of S.H.I.E.L.D., promising him that they had the Gravitonium he desired.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.18: All Roads Lead... Possible Future Following the Destruction of Earth, the Kree Watch used Gravitonium to power the artificial gravity of the Lighthouse.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.07: Together or Not at All The Gravity Pucks owned by the human inhabitants like Deke Shaw or Tess also featured Gravitonium.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.01: Orientation Part One When Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz were in Zephyr One, trying to make it function again, they discovered Gravitonium being used as the artificial gravity of the plane. They realized that it was proof that they would eventually return to the present and use the designs on the Lighthouse to upgrade the Zephyr with artificial gravity.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.09: Best Laid Plans Capabilities Gravitonium possesses unique gravitational properties. A mass of Gravitonium atoms distorts gravity fields within itself, giving itself an undulating, amorphous shape that is akin to liquid. However, when stimulated by an electrical current, the mass of Gravitonium will solidify into a uniform sphere and causes powerful gravity fields to emanate outwardly from it. These gravity fields cause changes in the rules of gravity in various ways within a certain proximity of it. This can range from phenomenon such as levitating objects by reversing the pull of gravity or increasing gravity and shifting the direction/point of attraction. Appearances Gallery gravitonium.png|Quinn Worldwide unveils Gravitonium to the world Gravity Field Generator.png Franklin's "death".jpg Marvels.agents.of .s.h.i.e.l.d.103.hdtv-lol.mp4-00.38.33.769-1-.png Trapped.png|Franklin Hall trapped within the mass of Gravitonium HYDRA_with_Gravitonium.png|The mass of Gravitonium in HYDRA's possession New GCD.png Trivia *In the comics, Franklin Hall is modified at molecular level by Gravitons, a sub-molecular type of particle able to mediate the force of gravity. References External Links * Category:Items Category:Elements Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment Category:HYDRA Equipment Category:Kree Equipment